Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords/The Doctor's Children
The Doctor's Children is the 9th episode of Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords. The episode features the return of the Psychix, a race first seen in Katherine and the Doctor. This episode features the return of Jenny, last seen in The Doctor's Daughter. Synopsis After the TARDIS is knocked into a black hole, it arrives in Outer Outer Space, the darkest part of the universe. When it completely breaks, the Doctor and Dalek Thine land on the Repair Ship, a spaceship solely built for fixing technology in catastrophical events. The Doctor discovers that the ship is piloted by his own children who accidentally crash it onto a nearby planet that has never seen light before. The Psychix are discovered to be on it, and the group needs to find a way to escape them. Script The TARDIS bumps around through space. Doctor: Well, this has never happened before! Dalek Thine: What is it, Doctor? Doctor: A storm! The space doesn't even have an atmosphere! This shouldn't be possible. Dalek Thine views the monitor. Dalek Thine: I do not see a storm. Doctor: It seems to be completely invisible! Dalek Thine: A storm cannot be hidden. Doctor: Well, this one can. I should've payed attention to the news this morning... Dalek Thine: The TARDIS cannot fly for much longer! We must get to the repair shop! Doctor: Or perhaps we could find a person to repair the TARDIS. Dalek Thine: Where would we find a repairman in space? Doctor: We're not looking for a repairman. Dalek Thine: Then what are we looking for? Doctor: A repair shop! Didn't I already tell you this? The TARDIS is knocked into a black hole. Doctor: This can't be good. Title sequence. Dalek Thine: Where is this? Doctor: We are in Outer Outer Space, the darkest part of the universe. Edge of the universe, sort of. Usually takes more than a googolplex years for even the TARDIS to get here- well, nobody's ever bothered trying, really. We're very lucky. Dalek Thine: How will we get out? Doctor: We're not getting out. We simply have to stay here until the storm passes. Dalek Thine: The TARDIS will break! Doctor: Correct, and I'm depending on it. Dalek Thine: Why? Doctor: That's not important right now. We just have to wait. The Doctor and Dalek Thine are silent for six seconds. Doctor: This is boring. Let's go. Dalek Thine: We cannot leave! Doctor: Too bad, we are! The Doctor grabs the Dalek gun. Doctor: Now, Dalek Thine, I am about to do something that I know I will regret. The Doctor points the gun at Dalek Thine. Doctor: I hope you will understand what I am doing. Dalek Thine: Doctor, I order you to stop instantly! Doctor: I don't take orders well. Dalek Thine: I will kill you, sir! Doctor: You don't understand, Dalek Thine. Dalek Thine: Yes, I do! You are going to kill me! Doctor: If I were going to kill you, how would you kill me? And no, I'm not. The Doctor repositions the Dalek gun at the TARDIS console. Dalek Thine: No, Doctor! That is much worse! Doctor: EXTERMINATE THE TARDIS! The Doctor fires the Dalek gun. The TARDIS begins to malfunction and explode. It bumps around space, and is eventually completely broken. Doctor: Come on! We need to go! The Doctor and Dalek Thine rush out of the TARDIS. Dalek Thine: Where are we? Doctor: The Repair Ship. It's the biggest repair shop in the universe. It's a ship that detects exactly when and where the largest technological disasters are and offers to fix them. The Dalek gun reads "TWO USES LEFT." Doctor: What's with that, anyways? I've used Dalek guns before, and they haven't done the same thing. Dalek Thine: Remember, I was an experimental Dalek. Without the Dalek guns being able to recharge, they don't work, at least not in my former stage. Doctor: Hmm... Where was I? Oh, right! The TARDIS' destruction has to be one of the greatest cataclysmic events over all time and space. It's the collapsing of an entire dimension. Dalek Thine: Why couldn't you destroy the TARDIS before we went in the black hole? Doctor: It doesn't travel into the main universe while there's bad weather. Dalek Thine: You said there's never been bad weather in the universe before! How would you know that? Doctor: It simply doesn't go anywhere with bad weather. Basically, the TARDIS has been destroyed before, but, unfortunately, this ship can only travel within certain boundaries. The ship can't go anywhere with danger to avoid its own destruction. The Doctor and Dalek Thine walk up to a desk. Doctor: Ah, hello, mister, uh... The Doctor glances at the man's name tag. Doctor: Ivan. We need you to fix our Type 40 TARDIS. Ivan: Sir, what is a TARDIS? Doctor: A Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Ivan: I don't quite understand what that means, but it was destroyed and got you here, so it must be important. Sorry, sir, but it'll be a little bit of a wait. I'll take these remains back. Doctor: Okay, Dalek Thine, we're going to have to sit here. Dalek Thine spins around. Dalek Thine: Doctor? Doctor: Yes? Dalek Thine: What is that? The Doctor walks up to Dalek Thine. Doctor: That's... A planet? That's impossible! There aren't any stars at the edge of the universe, let alone a solar system. And, before you ask, yes, we're still there. The ship only takes one patient at a time to avoid any possible disasters- larger ones, specifically. Dalek Thine: Could it possibly be a runaway planet? Doctor: No. If it were, it would still be running. In addition to that, I can see that this planet has never seen light before... Before now, at least. Dalek Thine: Perhaps it was never meant to see light? Is the ship conflicting with this planet? Doctor: Obviously. A planet that has never seen light isn't meant to. Could you imagine what could live in that darkness, and how they would react to the light? This ship has failed to do its purpose. I think we've destroyed the largest repair shop in the universe. Let's get back in the TARDIS and leave. Dalek Thine: Doctor, the TARDIS is broken. Doctor: Oh, right. I forgot about the part where we're doomed. Dalek Thine: The ship is getting rather close to the planet! Doctor: The controllers of the ship ought to have it all under control... I hope. Dalek Thine: Doctor, who controls the ship? Doctor: That... Is a good question. The Doctor presses a service bell. Doctor: Hello? Could we please speak to the captain? Ivan opens a door. Ivan: They'll be out in a second, sir! Ivan closes the door. Doctor: You know, I don't really like that guy. A man runs out. Man: Hello, sir- OH! Stand back, Jennifer! It's a Dalek! Stop the procedure! We can't fix something for a Skaro warlord! The man pulls out a sonic screwdriver. Doctor: What? You have a sonic screwdriver? Man: Stay back or I'll shoot you! Doctor: Sonic screwdrivers don't shoot. I had one once. The man falls to the ground. Man: I'm sorry! Please don't exterminate me. I just died a few months ago! I don't want to die again yet! Dalek Thine: You died? Explain! Doctor: Don't worry, you idiot! We aren't here to kill you. We're just getting something fixed. This is just my companion. I would never travel with someone that I didn't slightly trust. Man: We still can't fix your item, sir... It's a Dalek! Doctor: Oh, sorry. I won't punish you, I promise... Well, other than- Dalek Thine, EXTERMINATE THIS MAN! Man: NO! The man hides behind the desk. "Jennifer" walks out. Doctor: I'm just kidding. Don't you have a sense of humor? Jennifer: I'm sorry, did you say Dalek Thine? Doctor: Yes... Who are you? You look familiar. Did he say your name was Jennifer? Jennifer: Don't call me that, M! I'm just Jenny! Stand up, you coward! "M" stands up. M: Well, if Jenny trusts you, I do, too- Jenny slaps "M." M: Ow! Jenny: M! This is him! Doctor: Me? M: What do you mean this is him? Jenny: It's father, moron! Uh... Fancy seeing you here, father. M: Well, ditto, really. Doctor: Father! No, that's impossible! All of my children are dead. Jenny: Well, not us. Plus, we just fix ourselves when we die. Doctor: Fix yourselves? Jenny: Yeah, it's a thing that we do. The only other person we've come across who can do it is you. Doctor: You mean regenerating? M: Regenerating? That's what it's called? Oh. Doctor: Oh, you, yeah, who are you, and what type of father am I to name my son "M?" Dalek Thine: Yes, that is clearly a feminine name, Doctor. M: I'm not really M, Jennifer just calls me that because I call her Jennifer. Jenny: I'll kill you, M. M: They call me the Minute. Doctor: The Minute? Why did I name you that? Minute: Because of what's about to happen in 60 seconds. Doctor: What's going to happen in 60 seconds? Minute: No idea, but that's what you said. Doctor: How did you two get control over this ship anyways? Jenny: Well, we found this ship about four or five days ago after we accidentally got stuck in some frozen lake on the planet Niflheim. We got out, but in the process, I may have sort of caused an earthquake that sent a skyscraper directly into a nebula. Doctor: Can't blame you. We've all done that before, haven't we? Jenny: Anyways, we went after it, and we hit the building, which caused it to crash onto this ship which wouldn't have made it in time otherwise. The idiots that control the ship thought that we were heroes and now, through a bunch of misunderstandings, we're the captains. I'm not sure how it happened either. Dalek Thine: Doctor! I suddenly remembered! Doctor: What? Dalek Thine: The planet! Doctor: The planet! Oh, right. Well, Jenny and Minute, there's a planet right there that has never seen light before now. I think that there's some sort of harmful species there, and they may be attracted to the ship under certain circumstances. Minute: What? That can't be right. This ship's path should be directly in the opposite direction of that planet. Jenny: Well, looks like Captain M here did something wrong again. Minute: You're the captain! Jenny: I am? I thought it was your turn. Minute: Where were you then? Jenny: I was fixing a- um- fine, I knew it was my turn to be the captain. I was looking for more trouble so we could get out of this place. Minute: You're an idiot, Jenny! Doctor: Well, we've got five more- The Repair Ship crashes into the planet. Several screeching noises can be heard as the ship tilts, causing the Minute, Jenny, and the Doctor to fall. Dalek Thine: This cannot be good. Doctor: Correct. Something starts to bang on the door. Doctor: Please come in! We can have a cup of tea, and- Dalek Thine: What are you doing, Doctor? Humanoids enter the room. Humanoid: Yes. We should indeed have a cup of tea. The humanoids surround the four. Dalek Thine: We are surrounded! What shall we do, Doctor? Jenny: Doctor, I thought you said that they'd be a harmful species. Doctor: Humanoids can be pretty violent sometimes, Jenny... Dalek Thine: THESE DALEKS MUST BE EXTERMINATED! Doctor: What are you talking about? These aren't Daleks, they're people! Or, well, a lot like people at least. The Minute takes the pulse of someone. Minute: That's higher than usual for a human. The Minute takes out a stethoscope. Minute: Don't worry, this'll only take a minute. The Minute puts the stethoscope on the top right and left side of the humanoid's chest. Minute: Doctor, Jennifer... I think that they're Time Lords. Doctor: Dalek Thine, how could they possibly be Daleks? They don't look anything like them- wait, Time Lords? Impossible! Dalek Thine: They are Daleks! Can you not see? My former Dalek eyestalk may be of use to you. Doctor: You kept that? Dalek Thine: All of my old parts have been kept in the storage compartment of this one. Doctor: Since when do Daleks have a storage compartment? Dalek Thine: There was room at the bottom. The Daleks must have used technology to disguise themselves as humans to you, but I can see because I am a Dalek! Dalek Thine opens the shell. The Doctor pulls out the eyestalk and looks through it, seeing Daleks instead of Time Lords. Doctor: Well, good news. The Doctor puts the eyestalk back into the shell which then closes. Dalek Thine: Yes? Doctor: They aren't Daleks! Jenny: Good! Doctor: Bad news. These are Psychix! Jenny sighs. Minute: Not again. Doctor: You know them? Well, whatever, less explaining for me. Dalek Thine: They are Daleks, Doctor, and I know that they are! Jenny: You won't be able to exterminate them all by yourself, will you? No, of course not. Doctor, do you have a plan? Doctor: Don't say a word. Anyone. They can hear us, you know. Everyone is silent. Psychic: Could someone please tell me what this ship is being used for? Doctor: Ivan, could you come out here for a second? Ivan runs out. Doctor: Ivan, do you have any electricy radioy tampery things back there? Ivan: Maybe... Do you want me to check, sir? And who are these people? Of my own kind, apparently? Dalek Thine: These are my prisoners! Jenny: Prisoners? Ivan: Oh, this ship? Oh, it allows us to go through time and space, searching out the largest disasters in the universe. We're then able to fix them. Minute: Why did he say that? Doctor: We can't here what the Psychix are saying to them. Jenny: How is it even possible for them to know what they're saying? Doctor: It isn't. All I know is that, strangely, Psychix can't exist in more than one place at one point in time. That makes it really awkward, actually. Sometimes, they suddenly start running away, or they follow the commands of a leader physically while rebelling against them by voice. Their disguises are technically forced to act as if they were a species. So, if they die in one species, they die in all of them, but they can only die that way if the person killing them is the same species that he sees... It's kind of funny and confusing, if you ask me. Dalek Thine: That will do. ONWARDS! Follow me, prisoners! Minute: Why does he keep calling us prisoners? Doctor: Go with it, he's trying to save us. Follow him. Dalek Thine: Of course you should listen to me! I am a general, after all! I know what I am to do! Ivan: Here, sir! Ivan hands the Doctor a device that resembles a paint roller. Jenny: What's that? Ivan: No idea, but it might work. Doctor: Good enough for me. Let's roll. The three follow the Psychix out of the ship. Ivan stays behind. Minute: Where are they going to take us? Doctor: Nowhere. We're following nonexistent Daleks to a nonexistent Dalek base. Jenny: So what are we even doing? Minute: Shut up, Jennifer. He's the Doctor, and the Doctor always has a plan. Doctor: What idiot told you that? Minute: You. Doctor: Probably only because I have to now. Dalek Thine: Keep up, prisoners, or I may have to exterminate all of you! Doctor: Okay, let's see what this thing does. I'm going to press the round button first, because round buttons are much more attractive than rectangular buttons. The Doctor presses a button. Doctor: Okay, that should have sent a wave or something because that's what electricy radioy tampery things do. Jenny: Wait, Doctor, I thought that you said that Psychix didn't have their own planet. Doctor: Right... Dalek Thine: Do not stop walking! Doctor: This thing has a lot of buttons. I'm going to keep pressing them. Minute: Doctor, you don't know what those buttons do! Doctor: I'm sorry, have we known each other long enough for you to not trust me yet, or am I early in your timeline for the most part? Jenny: Rule one. Doctor: I suppose you're right, but this is just an electricy radioy tampery thing! It's not supposed to kill anyone. Dalek Thine: I warn you, do not press any buttons, Doctor! The Psychix turn towards the Doctor. Jenny: What are they doing? Dalek Thine: No! I did not say that he was the Doctor! He is just a regular doctor! The Psychix look at him. Doctor: The name's Dr. Jonathan Smithy. These are my patients, Bonnie and Clyde. Jenny kicks the Doctor. Doctor: What, did you want me to call you Sherlock and Watson? The Psychix turn back around. Minute: Well, they're nieve. Doctor: More than usual, actually... Are these even Psychix? Why hasn't the wave gone out yet? Should I press another button? I'm pressing another button. The Doctor presses another button. Nothing happens. Jenny: Doctor, is that a slide on the side of it or something? Doctor: Maybe... The Doctor pulls out a small slide. He slips his hand through to see what happens. It wraps around the device as a gun. Doctor: I feel another button or trigger inside here. Dalek Thine: Keep up! Minute: Third time's a charm. Doctor: There's no logic to that, it's pure chance. You see- Jenny: Just try it already! Doctor: You're impatient, aren't you? The Doctor pulls a trigger. Doctor: Well, look, nothing happened, so we can all go home and share some cake. Let's g- The Doctor disappears inside of the device. Doctor: What's happening? Anyone? Help! Meanwhile, on the outside... Minute: Doctor! What happened? Where are you? This is your fault, Jennifer! Jenny: Shut up- hey, my name's Bonnie! Minute: Whatever! A hologram of the Doctor surrounds the device and begins to walk around. Hologram: Come on, you two! Don't just stand there! Jenny: What- Doctor? Hologram: It's me. My body is currently acting as a holographic shell. I'm controlling the device from the inside. Don't worry. Inside the device... Device: WARNING! Low battery! Doctor: I'm stuck inside. I'll get out of this soon. On the bright side, none of them exist to me right now. They just look like more hologram shells to me. Minute: So you can kill them from the inside? Doctor: It's more complicated than that. I'll have to break through them. Plus, this is apparently running out of battery, so I don't know what to do. Jenny: M, you could use your sonic screwdriver. Minute: Perfect! Doctor: No, it won't work like that. It'll only enhance the device from the outside, just giving it a better picture. You'll need to directly change the system that I'm currently set up inside. Minute: Do you have a sonic device? Doctor: No, lost mine to a Dalek. Well, actually, I suppose I could use my old glasses, but I can't reach them right now- wait! A Dalek! Great! Jenny: Daleks definitely aren't great, Doctor. Doctor: No, that's not it! Dalek Thine, open your shell! Dalek Thine: What is the meaning of this, Doctor? Doctor: Just do it already! Someone, get his old eyestalk and push it into this electricy radioy tampery thing that isn't doing its job correctly. Jenny follows the Doctor's instructions. A Dalek eyestalk sprouts from the forehead of the Hologram-Doctor. Jenny: I don't think that was a good idea. Doctor: Aha, now I just see Dalek puppets! Minute: What? Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Don't ask any questions. I don't get it either. Time Lords can't even be converted into Dalek puppets in the first place. I guess it's because I'm a hologram right now. Jenny: That's still a bad situation for you, isn't it? They can kill you. Doctor: Not really. I don't have a gunstick, and neither do they. Defects sometimes work with Psychix as well, especially with Daleks as they have many alternative hands. Minute: So we're still stuck here? Jenny: Yeah, either way, that doesn't seem to help our situation right now. All it means is that they're weaker to you and you have a smaller chance of dying... Slightly. Doctor: We aren't stuck, don't be silly. It means I can escape. They won't fire at me as Daleks if I leave and they'll flee as Time Lords if I threaten them. In other terms, I win. Dalek Thine: But we do not! We cannot just stay here! Do not leave us! Doctor: I can get back to the TARDIS! I can take you all back! Device: Battery life has been depleted. Doctor: Oh, I guess that's an obstacle. Well, we have a plan at least. Minute: What happened? Doctor: Battery life ran out. This is dying. Jenny: Wait, that makes no sense. You're the one controlling it from the inside, and that means that you have to be the battery. Minute: Whoa, you okay in there, dad? Doctor: Yes, just slightly trapped in this chamber. I suppose that it uses another source for its energy. Jenny: What would happen if I were to trigger this again? Doctor: I don't know. It'd probably just do nothing. Jenny: I'm going to try it. Jenny presses the trigger. Jenny: Well, nothing. Minute: Dad, there isn't any more light out here. We can't just keep going forward. If we can't see them, they'll kill us. Doctor: Hmm... Wait, what was that slide doing in the holster earlier? Seems to indicate that this device is new, but the fact that the battery life was low hints towards the opposite. Minute: That's quite contradictory. Jenny: Thanks, captain obvious. Doctor: Wait... Is there any way for you to get a source of light somewhere? Minute: Uh, I have my sonic screwdriver... I'm an idiot! Why can't we just use that to fix this device? Doctor: There's a little bit of idiot in all of us. The Minute uses the sonic screwdriver, but it doesn't turn back on. Doctor: Hmm... Is there any chance that this thing is a sonic device? Sonic doesn't do sonic most of the time. Jenny picks up the device and looks on the side. Jenny: Doesn't say anything here, but possibly. Doctor: Whatever, it probably is. What else would be an electricy radioy tampery thing that simply doesn't work? Anyways, Minute, would you mind pointing that back at the ship over there? Minute walks towards the ship. Dalek Thine: Where are you going? Minute points the screwdriver at the ship, amplifying the light. The Doctor's device begins to work again. Doctor: As I expected! This device runs on light. I can get back to the TARDIS now! The Doctor's hologram runs. The Time Lords turn towards him. Dalek Thine: I have sent our puppet back to get some materials. The TARDIS flies around. Dalek Thine: PROCURE THE TARDIS! PROCURE THE TARDIS! PROCURE- The hologram of the Doctor steps out of the TARDIS in midair. Doctor: Don't worry, Dalek Thine! Now, climb up! The Doctor throws down a stepladder and a gunstick appears out of his hand. Doctor: Climb up! The exterminator is here to save you from these pests! Jenny and the Minute try to climb up. The Time Lords begin to follow them. When they get inside, the Doctor throws down the stepladder and closes the TARDIS door. Doctor: Well, I'm a good enough Dalek. Jenny: What about Dalek Thine? Minute: He's a Dalek. The Doctor has to leave him behind, obviously. Doctor: That's where you are incorrect! Pull the trigger, Jenny! Jenny pulls the trigger and the Doctor exits the hologram. The Doctor pulls several levers around the TARDIS which materializes around Dalek Thine. Dalek Thine: Thank you, Doctor! Doctor: We just have one more thing to do. Dalek Thine, open your shell. The Doctor pulls the gunstick out of the shell after it opens and grabs the stepladder, throwing both outside the TARDIS and onto the ship. The TARDIS then flies away, going back through the black hole. Dalek Thine: I don't understand the meaning of this. How is the TARDIS fixed now? Doctor: At this point in time, the TARDIS hasn't been fixed yet. The past me is just waiting for it to be fixed now. I had to go back in time or you all would have died. Dalek Thine: But how did you get the stepladder if you just threw it out to yourself? It could not have been created in the first place. Jenny: That's how time travel works! Doctor: Now, M and Jennifer, is there some place that you two need to be? Minute: Doctor, I know we ask you every time, but can we please travel with you? Doctor: Well, I'm afraid you can't. This is the first time I've chronologically met both of you, I think, on my part. I could meet you again in the past while you're still traveling with me. I can't take you with me. Is there any place that you need to be? Minute: You gave us a list. The Minute pulls out a list and gives it to the Doctor. Minute: Should be the one after Niflheim. Doctor: Well, looks like I'm finally taking you home. The TARDIS lands in Aberdeen. Jenny and the Minute leave the TARDIS. Jenny: This isn't where we live. Doctor: It's an inside joke. The Doctor hands the note back to Jenny and steps back inside the TARDIS. It materializes again. Dalek Thine: What about the Repair Ship? And how was the planet alone? And that the Psychix have their own planet? Doctor: The Repair Ship can probably fix itself, that's their problem. Or maybe I'll have to save them some other time. As for your other questions, well, Dalek Thine, I may have miscalculated. There is no edge of the universe. It's just infinite. I still don't know the answer to any of your other questions, and that's the beauty of it: a mystery. We may figure out some day, and one of us may not be here when we do... But judging where we're going now, I highly doubt either of us will. The Doctor pulls many levers. Dalek Thine: Where will we go now, Doctor? Doctor: You want to know where we're going now? We're going to die. NEXT TIME... Doctor: There is indeed a problem in the Galerie des Glaces… Mirror: I am the Doctor. Doctor: However, it's in the 1680s. Soldier: You were the one who killed them. Kate Stewart: End of the world? Cast *Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor *Nicholas Briggs as Dalek Thine, Dalek Psychix *Georgia Tennant as Jenny *Nicholas Hoult as the Minute *Paul Bettany as Ivan *Hugh Dancy as Time Lord Psychix